耻辱1
Dishonored is a first-person stealth action video game developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It was released from October 9 to October 12, 2012 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. Harvey Smith, known for his involvement in the ''Deus Ex'' series, and Raphael Colantonio, founder of Arkane Studios and contributor to such games as Arx Fatalis and Dark Messiah of Might and Magic, are the lead creative designers for Dishonored. Story Set in the plague-ravaged city of Dunwall, Dishonored follows the story of Corvo Attano, the last bodyguard to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. Framed for her murder and the abduction of her daughter, Emily, Corvo is falsely imprisoned by the Empress' Royal Spymaster and usurper, Hiram Burrows. Six months later, on the eve of his execution, Corvo escapes confinement with the help of a shadowy group of loyalists who seek to eliminate those involved in the assassination of the Empress and restore Emily to the throne. He is further assisted by an enigmatic god called the Outsider, who grants him Supernatural Abilities for reasons equally mysterious. Corvo takes on the role of a feared and infamous assassin as he pursues members of the coup one by one - but whether he is out for justice or revenge is another question. Dishonored features multiple endings, which are dependent on Corvo's actions and player choice throughout the course of the game. Gameplay The focus of Dishonored is on affecting the world and the narrative primarily through Corvo's actions, and how he accomplishes each of his missions. Corvo has extensive variety of weapons at his disposal, as well as supernatural abilities. Assassination kills fill up an adrenaline gauge, and once it is full, players can increase his combat prowess. At the same time, Corvo can approach any mission with stealth in mind, sneaking through the environment without being detected. Each of the world's environments focuses on verticality, enabling the player to experience the entirety of a level from sewer systems and waterways to rooftops. Players can use Corvo's free-running expertise to scale buildings, slide under obstacles and sprint across platforms, with certain supernatural abilities further augmenting his movements. Many areas are open to exploration; hidden rewards and experiences await for more adventurous players to find. Chaos Dishonored features a chaos system that tracks the game's world-state, and is directly affected by Corvo's choices during his missions. The more destructive his actions, the more chaotic the world becomes. Some actions are less chaotic, such as killing a guard and hiding his body in a dumpster, whereas raising an alarm or killing a civilian in broad daylight provokes a greater response. The opposite is also true, and there are side-missions which, if executed properly, will lower existing chaos. Changes in chaos level may result in in-game adjustments (such as altered rat populations or slight differences in dialogue). Noticeable consequences may also result, such as more guards appearing on patrols or characters changing the way they interact with Corvo. When chaos reaches critical levels, bedlam ensues: NPCs begin to attack each other, rats swarm the area, and the world through which Corvo moves becomes nightmarish. How "chaotically" a player decides to play is entirely voluntary. Players can be extremely disruptive, sowing death and destruction, or take a subtle approach, even completing the game without killing anyone. Chaos is a measure of stability rather than morality, meant to highlight the plight of the crumbling city in which Dishonored takes place. Artificial intelligence Raphael Colantonio has described Dishonored's artificial intelligence as "analog AI," meaning AI personalities are structured along a spectrum, instead of on/off states, and adapt to the environment. For example, two conversing guards may have narrower "vision cones" and duller hearing than their patrolling counterparts, and are therefore less likely to notice Corvo than those on patrol. Light, mental state, ambient noise and other elements all affect how the AI reacts. Art Design Viktor Antonov, the game's visual design director, is best known for his work in Half-Life 2, designing much of the architecture and technology present in City 17. Antonov has noted that he wanted Dunwall to have a Lovecraftian feel, and drew some inspiration from Half-Life 2 at the request of the production team. According to Antonov, Dishonored derives inspiration for its art style from books and artwork, as opposed to video games and films - this emerges in the game's stylized, oil painting design. The game's overall design was influenced by the now defunct Looking Glass Studios, the company where many of the game's developers (including Smith) began their careers. The art director for Dishonored is Sebastien Mitton. World The world of Dishonored consists almost entirely of water, aside from the Isles, a group of islands in the northwest region of the world. There is also the Pandyssian Continent, a giant land mass to the southeast of the Isles. Corvo's tale takes place in Dunwall, the capital city of Gristol. The central hub to which he continually returns between missions is known as the Hound Pits Pub, a drinking establishment in a quarantined district. Harvey Smith describes Dishonored's aesthetic as "retro-future-industrial", combing influences from 17th century England, modern Orwellian dystopia, and anachronistic technology. This presents itself as spindled armatures, walls of light, and buggy-like vehicles. The environment is intended to be a storied backdrop and an interactive canvas, rather than a blank stage on which the action takes place. Stately monuments dot the city, while graffiti splashes red-bricked buildings. Prostitutes canvas neighborhoods where overturned dumpsters litter the streets, and corpses wait to be thrown into the sea. Dishonored's world telegraphs pieces of information about the world to the player, while also allowing them to interact with it in a meaningful, logical manner. Downloadable Content Dishonored has four primary DLC packs, each with different themes and content. Dunwall City Trials contains mission-based mini-games based on the world of Dishonored. Void Walker's Arsenal contains all in-game bonuses originally given out with pre-ordered copies of the game. The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches follow the story of Daud, antagonist and nemesis to Corvo, who must solve a mystery given to him by the Outsider before his time - and the Empire's - runs out. Game of the Year Edition A Game of the Year Edition of Dishonored was released on October 7, 2013 for PC and on October 8 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. In addition to the original game, the GotY edition also included Dunwall City Trials, Void Walker's Arsenal, The Knife of Dunwall, and The Brigmore Witches. Definitive Edition A remastered version of the game titled Dishonored: Definitive Edition was announced on June 14, 2015, containing Dishonored and its DLC with enhanced graphics for the latest console systems. It was released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on August 25, 2015 in North America and August 28, 2015 in Europe. Awards Won / Received Spike TV - Video Game Awards 2012 * Best Action/Adventure GameSpike TV Video Game Awards 2012 - Best Action/Adventure Game The PC Gamer - Game of the Year Awards 2012 * The Singleplayer Shooter of the YearThe PC Gamer's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - The Singleplayer Shooter of the Year * The Best NPC Barks of the Year ''(Spoof award)The PC Gamer's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - The Best NPC Barks of the Year '''The Edge Awards 2012' * Best GameThe Edge Awards 2012 - Best Game GameSpot's Best Games of 2012 * Action/Adventure Game of the YearGameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - Action/Adventure Game of the Year * PS3 Game of the YearGameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - PS3 Game of the Year * XBOX 360 Game of the YearGameSpot's Best Games of 2012 - XBOX 360 Game of the Year Machinima - Inside Gaming Awards 2012 * Best Environmental DesignMachinima's Inside Gaming Awards 2012 - Best Environmental Design IGN - Best of 2012 * Best Overall Action GameIGN's Best of 2012 - Best Overall Action Game * Best PC Action GameIGN's Best of 2012 - Best PC Action Game * Best Xbox 360 Action GameIGN's Best of 2012 - Best Xbox 360 Action Game Game Informer - Top 50 Games Of 2012 * Best ActionGame Informer's Top 50 Games Of 2012 - Best Action Official Xbox Magazine - Game of the Year Awards 2012 * Best Original GameOfficial XBOX Magazine's Game of the Year Awards 2012 - Best Original Game The Escapist - Jimquisition Awards 2012 * Outstanding Game of the YearJimquisition Awards 2012 - Outstanding Game of the Year Yahoo! Games - Best of 2012 Awards * Best Action/Adventure GameYahoo! Games' Best of 2012 Awards - Best Action/Adventure Game Forbes - The Best Video Games Of 2012 * Game of the YearForbes' The Best Video Games Of 2012 - Game of the Year CNET - The Top 11 Games of 2012 * #1 Game in the Top 11CNET's The Top 11 Games of 2012 Mirror Online - Top 10 Video Games of 2012 * #1 Game in the Top 10Mirror Online - Top 10 Video Games of 2012 CNN - The 10 best video games of 2012 * #1 Game in Top 10CNN's The 10 best video games of 2012 Eurogamer Readers' Top 50 Games of 2012 * #1 Game in the Top 50Eurogamer Readers' Top 50 Games of 2012 About.com * #1 Game in the Top PC Games of 2012About.com's Top PC Games of 2012 * #1 Game in the Top 10 Xbox 360 Games of 2012About.com's Top 10 Xbox 360 Games of 2012 Ars Technica's 2012 Games of the Year * Game of the YearArs Technica - Game of the Year Buzz Focus - Reader’s Choice Awards: Best Video Games of 2012 * Best Action/AdventureBuzz Focus - Best Action/Adventure * Best Game on PS3Buzz Focus - Best Game on PS3 * Best Overall GameBuzz Focus - Best Overall Game zConnection’s Best of Gaming 2012 * Game of the YearzConnection’s Best of Gaming 2012 BAFTA Awards - Games in 2013 * Best Game in 2013BAFTA Awards - Best Game in 2013 Nominated Spike TV Video Game Awards * Game of the Year - Lost to The Walking Dead Video Game * Studio of the Year - Lost to Telltale Studios * Best Xbox 360 Game - Lost to Halo 4 * Best PS3 Game - Lost to Journey * Best Graphics - Lost to Halo 4 Videos Pre-Release Images External links * [http://dishonored.com Dishonored]'s official website * [http://forums.bethsoft.com/forum/163-general-discussion/ Dishonored]'s official forums * [http://dishonored.tumblr.com/ Dishonored]'s official Tumblr account * [https://twitter.com/dishonored Dishonored]'s official Twitter page * [https://www.facebook.com/dishonored Dishonored]'s official Facebook page * [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAEC358AA3EF4D499 Dishonored]'s playlist at the official Bethesda Softworks' YouTube channel Trivia *The original pitch for Dishonored Harvey Smith and Raphael Colantonio presented to Zenimax involved a ninja in feudal Japan, performing assassinations with the help of supernatural powers. It later evolved into something closer to the Thief series, set in medieval Europe. The visuals of the city stayed for a while set on London during the Great Fire of 1666 before moving to a Victorian-like setting.Harvey's Smith Video Game Masterclass at the Cité des Sciences et de l'Industrie museum in Paris[http://www.gamesradar.com/making-dishonored/ The Making of... Dishonored] on GamesRadar.com References *